The Mistress of Death
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Sometimes Harry really thought that Fate and Destiny really had something against him... Crackish story, though should become serious...eventually   ? ! Harry Potter/Team 7 Harem
1. Prologue

**The Mistress of Death**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Musashi Kishimoto respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs however.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Naruto**

**Pairing(s): Harry Potter (Sakura Haruno)/Team 7 Harem (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake), Others/Harry Potter (Sakura Haruno), etc.**

**Rating: T+ **

**Warning(s): AU (a bit), Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons (later), etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, etc.**

**Summary: After dying at the age of 17 due to a Tickling Charm from a stray Death Eater after he kills Voldemort, he finds himself reborn in a world where Wizards don't exist, and Ninjas have replaced them. Reborn as Sakura Haruno, the daughter of a merchant, "he" tries to make a life for "himself" in this new world. But fate wasn't done with "him" yet, as "he" finds himself (unknowingly) changing the fate of the world "he" landed in. Plus with "his" status as the true Master of Death due to him dying, "he" introduces a new bloodline into the Shinobi Continents. One that will ironically give "him" the nickname of The Mistress of Death, and what is the name of this bloodline? The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception or Chokushi no Magan, otherwise known as the Demon eyes of Direct Death. Watch as "he" makes a name for himself, and protects "his" precious people.**

**A/N: This is a Crack fic, which will get serious sometime later on when the story really gets rolling. Though I have a strange feeling that this may end up still being a Crack fic in some way…yeah it will have some crackish tendencies at times. I just hope that you can grin and bear it. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Scroll One: **The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Killed-By-A-Tickling-Charm-And-Then-Reborn-As-A-Girl!

(-ボーイ- 誰期性ににあ-キルドバイ-くすぐりチャーム-およびその後-として-少女家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！)

* * *

Staring into the surrounding abyss with a bored expression, Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Killed-By-A-Stray-Charm, couldn't help but wonder why his life had end by such stupid means. With everything that could've killed him during his years attending Hogwarts, and then even during his year traveling around with Ron Weasley and Hermione Grange as the searched for the Horcruxes. The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Die was killed by a _**Tickling Charm**_, which caused unknown internal wounds to be aggravated enough to cause his death.

Yep everyone, Harry James Potter, the thrice-timed survivor of the worst of the three Unforgiveable curses known as Avada Kedavra, was killed by a bit of _tickling_. Man his ancestors, family, and others had to be rolling in their graves. In _**LAUGHTER**_!

The circumstances of his life were utterly ridiculous, and it was worst than his godfather's death. Something that he had believed impossible to top!

Sirius Black was killed by a _**CURTAIN**_!

Now he had been killed by _**TICKLING**_!

Which one would you rather die from?

Death by Curtain or Death by Tickling?

The black-haired boy would rather have died the same way as his godfather than by tickling!

Shaking his head, he remained on his back as he floated around. Bringing a hand up to his forehead, he massaged his temple as he calmed himself down. It was not the time for him to be thinking about it as it had happened, and there was nothing that he could do about it. While he was upset with his death, he was happy to discover that all three of the Deathly Hallows were still with him. After learning about them being in the possession of his ancestors, he had made a personal vow to make sure that none of them fell into the wrong hands.

He had gone through too much for his efforts to be ruined in the end, and for some Death Eater to be running around with grandeurs of greatness.

Closing his eyes, he wondered absently of what he was going to do now. Obviously he wasn't alive, but he wasn't sure if he was dead or not. After all the first time he was "dead", he ended up in a replica of King's Cross and had a conversation with Dumbledore while he was _**NAKED**_. Now though, he had no idea where he was and that unsettled him a great bit. He wasn't expecting much from the afterlife, but if this was it then he had to say that it sucked!

Moving his hand away from his face, he sighed once more before slowly opening his eyes. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you ask, there was no longer just darkness above him. In fact the being standing in front of him was none other than the one that he had been told about from the storybook that Hermione had been given from Dumbledore, and from whom had created the Deathly Hallows in the first place. Emerald green eyes widened in shock, and he gaped unattractively at the being standing above him.

"**Descendent of Ignotus Peverell…"**

Shutting his mouth with a click, Harry scrambled up onto his feet and stared wide-eyed at the individual in front of him. A mist started to fill the darkness, and a shiver went down Harry's spine. Gulping, Harry looked at Death nervously.

"**You have no reason to fear me young one…after all, why be afraid of one that you now command?"**

At these words, Harry's head snapped up and he once again gaped at Death in shock.

Of the one that _**he**_ commands?

Finally after a few minutes it dawned on him and his eyes instantly locked on the three objects that surrounded him in a circle. "No way…" Running a hand through his hair, he continued to stare at the items before looking back at Death as he heard chuckling.

"**I'm sure that you have realized it, and you are correct…you, Harry James Potter, are now the one **_**True Master of Death**_**."**

If he wasn't already sure he was dead, he would've thought he would die from a heart attack.

The _**True**_ Master of Death?

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Death chuckled once more before he came a little closer, making the wizard almost take a step back.

"**I kid you not Wizard, you are now my Master and I am under your command…but before we get into that…I have to inform you that arrangements have already been made for you to be reborn…after all, it wouldn't do for the Master of Death to stay dead now would it?"**

Sighing, Harry shook his head. He should've known. Even after dying he was _**needed **_somewhere. Hopefully this place didn't expect him to destroy any snake-like Megalomaniacs with delusions of immortality. Unknown to him, in this world that needed him, a certain snake-like Megalomaniac with delusions of immortality sneezed violently and caused him to spill a new concoction he had been working on for several years.

"So what kind of world am I going to be chucked into exactly?"

Looking over his shoulder, Death said nothing for a second before Harry felt that he was laughing at him. Death brought his hands up and pulled back his hood to reveal his face, and only laughed out loud at the look on his new Master's face. His entire face was as red as a cherry, and his eyes glazed over slightly before he slapped himself in the face twice. 'Well that was unexpected!'

Wine red eyes stared into the green for a moment before he crossed his pale arms.

"**First of all, Wizards are non-existent in this world...instead there the world is populated by what they call ninjas…" **Before he could say anything else, Harry held up a hand while a skeptical look took residence on his face.

"Did you just say _**NINJAS**_?"

Nodding, he Death watched as the young male scratched the back of his head with an utterly stupefied expression. "Ninjas? Really…Ninjas?"

Clearing his throat, he narrowed his eyes and a frown was on his handsome face. **"Yes My Lord, Ninjas…your new vessel is about to be brought into the world in a village called Konohagakure…it is there that you will be able to help save the world from its terrible fate."**

Pouting, Harry kicked the non-existent ground. "BLOODY HELL!...and here I thought I would be done with this…fine…so what I have to become a ninja or something?" At the nod he received, he sighed for the umpteenth time since he appeared in this abyss. "Fine, so what am I being given in order to help with this task? And who had arranged this whole thing anyway?"

Death seemed a little uncomfortable with the question, but answered anyway.

"**It was a request from the Gods of the Eastern Realm…of the country Japan, but surprisingly in this world, though they use Japanese in about everything they do…they just don't call it Japanese…they don't call it anything really. There are some Ninja in this world whom have a ability that stays within their clan, and they are called bloodlines…you are being given one due to your status as Master of Death…plus it would introduce a new bloodline that will spice things up a bit…or atleast that was what Tsukuyomi had said anyway."**

The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Vanquish-Crazies-And-Be-Fucked-With-By-The-Gods nodded while he raised an eyebrow at the comment about the assumed Japanese God; after all he had no knowledge of Japan, and here he is suddenly knowing who he was talking about. "So I'm being sent down now then?" Receiving confirmation, he noticed that the circle of the Deathly Hallows began to glow. Sending one more look over at Death, he moved to stand in the middle of the items that were beginning to create the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

"**Oh yes…I forgot to mention one more thing…"**

Just as the light flared to almost blind Harry, he saw the amused smirk on Death's handsome face and a shiver of dread went down his spine. That didn't bode well at all for him.

"**You're being reborn into the body of a girl."**

Instantly he opened his mouth to curse him out, but he vanished, along with the Deathly Hallows in a flash of green light.

* * *

End of Scroll One~

* * *

Yep! I am finished with the first chapter~! I am really getting the feeling that this story will end up being a crack. Because that vibe is getting stronger the more I type this story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed that and will continue to read the story.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	2. Chapter 1

**The Mistress of Death**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Musashi Kishimoto respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs however.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Naruto**

**Pairing(s): Harry Potter (Sakura Haruno)/Team 7 Harem (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake), Others/Harry Potter (Sakura Haruno), etc.**

**Rating: T+ **

**Warning(s): AU (a bit), Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons (later), etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, etc.**

**Summary: After dying at the age of 17 due to a Tickling Charm from a stray Death Eater after he kills Voldemort, he finds himself reborn in a world where Wizards don't exist, and Ninjas have replaced them. Reborn as Sakura Haruno, the daughter of a merchant, "he" tries to make a life for "himself" in this new world. But fate wasn't done with "him" yet, as "he" finds himself (unknowingly) changing the fate of the world "he" landed in. Plus with "his" status as the true Master of Death due to him dying, "he" introduces a new bloodline into the Shinobi Continents. One that will ironically give "him" the nickname of The Mistress of Death, and what is the name of this bloodline? The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception or Chokushi no Magan, otherwise known as the Demon eyes of Direct Death. Watch as "he" makes a name for himself, and protects "his" precious people.**

**A/N: Oh this fic is going to be so crackish! I can tell this right now! D8 LOL I am happy that some people like it! I really am! I hope that you will continue to like it! **

**

* * *

**

**Scroll One: **The-Boy-Who-Died-And-Was-Reborn-As-A-Girl-With-Pink-Hair!

(-ボーイ-誰が死んだ- そして-だった-家庭教師ヒットマンREBORNアズ-ガール-ピンク髪で！)

* * *

**Konohagakure, Haruno Household**

Staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, Haruno Sakura swore that she would get revenge on Death for this stunt that he had pulled. The 7-year-old pink-haired boy…err…girl's eyes darkened and an almost murderous smirk formed on his…uh…her pretty face.

Yes, this little girl was formerly Harry James Potter.

The Wizarding World's savior was plopped into another world, and reborn as a _**GIRL**_! What made the situation a little worse was the fact that she had pink hair! The fact that it was pink was extremely weird by itself! With her mother having flaming red hair, and her father having white…somewhere when genetics was picking things out…she was fucked over. Bringing a hand up to tug at the red ribbon that was tied into her head, which she had received from her friend Ino Yamanaka, the little girl couldn't help but pout.

'Or was it Yamanaka Ino? I have to remember to think of the surnames before their given names…ugh I am so happy that I studied those books!"

Flicking a stray hair from her face, she moved it so it went behind her ear while smirking at the thought of her study habits. Hermione would be beaming with the force of a thousand suns if she knew her friend was labeled as a bookworm in this world, and Sakura would even admit that she was one. While she was skeptical about all this ninja business, when she found out more about them she became fascinated.

After all, who wouldn't want to walk on water without having to be Jesus?

Chuckling at the random thought, she picked up the brush on her dresser and ran it through her shoulder-length locks while scowling. This was another habit she had picked up while living the life of a girl. Her mother, Haruno Akane was a very nice woman; a little strict when it came to making sure she behaved like a young lady though. But she had relented and said that she could do whatever she wanted with her hair once she becomes a Genin. Sighing, she brushed until the locks had a certain glow to it, and knew that once she was done it would be time to go down for breakfast.

Setting the brush down, she went through her door and closed it behind herself. Dashing down the stairs, she moved into the kitchen and was greeted exuberantly by her mother. The woman was standing in the middle of her kitchen with a spatula in one hand while she stood over the cowering form of her father.

"_**SAKURA! MORNING!"**_

Crossing her arms, she watched in amusement as her father tried to explain his last harebrained experiment that he had been doing in their backyard for the last month. Something Sakura had noticed as she was practicing a chakra control exercise called wall walking, and had been hanging upside down from the roof. Of course, it hadn't taken long for the Haruno Matriarch to find out and punish the white-haired male. Walking over to the table, she watched as her mother tossed her father into the wall, and made her way to the stove. Today they would be learning how to use the kunai, shruikens, etc.

Rubbing her hands together deviously, the pink-haired girl wondered whether that little bitch, Ami's, head would make a suitable target. She was snapped out of it by being smacked in the head with the spatula, yelping at the sudden pain. The girl peeked up with questioning eyes and saw the firm look on her mother's face. _**"EAT!"**_

Looking down at the table while rubbing her head, Sakura nodded and began eating the breakfast that the Haruno matriarch had cooked for her. Munching away heartily, she ignored the agonized screams from her father while chugging down the last bit of her orange juice. Shooting up to her feet, she hurried and placed her dishes in the sink, grabbed the bento on the counter and bolted towards the door. Allowing a large smile to form on her face, she looked back over her shoulder and decided to inform the couple that she was leaving.

"I'M GOING TO THE ACADEMY! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME!"

She wasn't disappointed as not a second later the couple was suddenly there to wish her luck. Haruno Satoshi had tears pouring down his face and seemed to be completely disregarding the injuries that were littering his body. "There goes my little princess~ going off to become a ninja! Papa is so proud!" The tears on his face rushed down more rapidly causing the boy in a girl's body to face palm in embarrassment. Haruno Akane however stood perfectly straight and waved. "LUCK!"

Getting on her sandals, the only child of the crazy couple and the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Killed-And-Then-Reborn-As-A-Girl ran out making sure to close the door behind her. Grinning widely, Sakura thought of all the cool maneuvers that she was going to learn with the sharp and pointy objects. Cackling evilly, the little girl never noticed some of the looks that she garnered, as she was too deep in the thoughts of stabbing a certain purple-haired girl with said objects.

Unknown to her, on the other side of Konoha a certain purple-haired girl felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She got the strangest urge to drop out of the Academy while she still could for some reason.

Arriving at the Academy, Sakura saw other kids who were in her class. Looking around intensely, she continued her search for one particular individual. "SAKURA-CHAN!" With that, she grinned and raised her free hand in greeting towards the white, black, and red blur that was coming in her direction. Steeling himself…crap…herself for impact, Sakura was able to keep herself and the blur from falling to the ground. Golden blond hair, and sky blue eyes filled her vision and the grin on her face widened.

"Good morning Naruto!"

Ignoring the glares that were sent in the blond's direction, and patted the boy on his head as the boy moved away to stare bashfully at him…err...her. "I hope you ate breakfast like I keep reminding you, but if not I made sure to make a large bento in case." Holding it out to show him, her smile brightened at the happiness the boy showed towards the prospect of having a decent lunch. Grabbing the boy's hand, Sakura pulled him along behind her into the Academy.

Ducking and dodging all of the adults that were walking around, the wizard in a pink-haired female body sent scowls in the direction of the people that glared at his…err…her adorable little blond friend. She had met him one day while going to the park where all parents, whether being ninjas or civilians took their kids. For some reason or another none of the other kids were not playing with him, and Sakura didn't particularly care for the way they were staring at him as if he wasn't worth the dirt they walked on. If there was anything he detested it was that kind of behavior towards a child.

She thought she had it bad when she had to put up with the Dursleys, but she would've rather that than practically having an entire village giving you the stink eye. Quickly finding their classroom, she saw that the other female students were currently ogling one of the boys in the class. This particular boy, who she wouldn't mind stabbing in the neck just for breathing was the bane of his…her existence. Even Ino liked this boy, and thankfully the platinum girl could see how much he…she despised him. That saved their budding friendship, and the boy-in-a-girl's-body was very thankful.

The heir of the Yamanaka Clan had been a major part of his self-training on how to be a girl. Glancing over at the empty spots in the back, she and Naruto made their way back there. Getting into their seat, the pair talked about small insignificant things until class started.

* * *

End of Scroll Two~

* * *

Yep! I am finished with the first chapter~! I am really getting the feeling that this story will end up being a crack for a while now, and then probably become serious as the storyline develops. Because that vibe is getting stronger the more I type this story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed that and will continue to read the story.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
